Two Souls of Crimson Hues
by UltraM2000
Summary: 'Two different souls of the same crimson hues, One knew light and the other knew the blues...' A poem based on Requiem events, especially the encounters between Gojyo and Houran.


DISCLAIMER: Saiyuki is not mine, but the struggle between the three parts of my Saiyuki fandom is truly original. 

**Hakkai no Miko (Priestess of Hakkai): **Hakkai-sama! Behold the man faithful to love...and so drop dead handsome...with such a gorgeous smile...such a painful past that he must overcome, and I shall witness his bravery...

** Gojyo no Miko (Priestess of Gojyo): **Nonsense, Gojyo-san is truly remarkable! He's smooth with the ladies, but under all that attitude, he really is a sweet, kind, vulnerable man. He is the impure purity, the shadowed light, the explainable paradox! And lo, I grow stronger with every chapter of ATFU and every viewing of chibi Gojyo pics! Did you know he is the CUTEST little chibi? (A/N: _Gojyo no Miko_ uses the term '_chibi'_ to refer to the young Gojyo)

**Gyaggu no Miko (Priestess of Gags): **Hehehe! I'm still small, and I rely upon Firn-chan's _gyaggu no miko_ for ideas once in a while, but I get good ones occasionally! And one day I'll rule the other two miko completely! Squee~!

Um, yes...but back to business.

**Two Souls of Crimson Hues**

Two different souls of the same crimson hues,  
One knew light and the other knew the blues,  
One knew happiness, one witnessed pain,  
The latter knew red flowers, the former, orange planes.  
  
One was a male, born from human loins,  
A bastard child of blood secretly joined,  
Left all alone in the unstable care  
Of a stepmother who was enraged by the affair,  
He tried to give love. He never asked for much,  
But still she would shudder at his tentative touch,  
She pushed him away and starved his little soul  
Of the one true love that could make him feel whole.  
He never asked she love him, but slowly by and by,  
His heart cried for it till the tears ran dry,  
He wanted so badly to have a hand to hold,  
He wanted so badly her warmth against the cold,  
But things were not to be. The last straw came,  
She tried to snuff out the crimson soul's flame,  
But a monocerous soul saved his life from the plight,  
And a little crimson soul ran away into the night.

Time passed fast. The crimson soul grew strong,  
To hide the scars upon his cheek, he grew his hair out long,  
He danced where even demons fear to tread, because he could,  
He met a soul viridian and a soul of old-gold wood,  
He met a soul of gentian too (they're martial, at their best),  
And the Fates pitched our crimson soul into a Journey West.  
For many a year and many a day the four souls chased the sun,  
Until a day when crimson soul met with another one  
She was cast from her path into the silent night,  
The darkness that surrounded her near drowned her in her fright,  
O crimson, daring crimson! Ignite a hopeful spark!  
For that small glow of light threw off the all-too-clinging dark.  
O crimson, gentle crimson! Did we not tell you to fly?  
Do not fight against the darkness for you know that you will die.  
But the second crimson soul, with her soul again discovered,  
Did not wish once again to see the darkness claim another.  
So one crimson soul doth fight the good fight,  
One crimson soul bled out into the night,  
One crimson soul remains, still alive,  
One crimson soul tries hard not to cry.

One was a female, again of mixed genes,  
But her family was a loving one, as strange as it may seem,  
Her human mother and her father, demon through and through,  
Were determined that she would be loved, though she was termed taboo,  
She lived in loving care; Her heart knew not of fright,  
Until that dreadful time when a stranger stayed the night.  
The air was filled with metal smells, the pungent fumes of death,  
As that night, a thousand sinless demons drew their final breath.  
The stranger left her standing in the carnage and the gore,  
And cast a curse upon her that snuffed out her very core.  
She became a _shikigami_,one alive but good as dead,  
She was bound to a foul master with a badly twisted head,  
The illusions died forever. Her home was but a shell,  
Her gentle, loving family and the others dead as well,  
Accepting sinful orders blindly, through a gripping fear,  
And a little crimson soul cries out though no one's there to hear.

The master found his target after one moon passed.  
The master gave her orders to be carried out fast.  
He asked that she take care of another crimson soul,  
But when she tried to kill him, she could not reach her goal.  
Here is a crimson soul who felt herself alone,  
Here is another who has from the darkness flown.  
Somehow the story comes out--somehow the truth appears,  
Long suppressed until this day, now flow her sorrow's tears,  
Somehow the man can comfort her: he whispers soft her name,  
They come so close to touching, flame drawing close to flame,  
Now O crimson, gentle crimson! Save yourself, and run!  
Your counterpart will now set forth, and battle will be done  
O crimson, daring crimson! I ask you stay aware!  
She fights to prove her living now, she thanks you for your care,  
With all the strength that she possessed she threw her feeble light  
Straight upon the darkness in a last attempt to fight  
So one crimson soul fights alone to pay a debt,  
One crimson soul fought though his heart must have wept,  
One crimson soul fades from mortal sight and sound,  
One crimson soul once again love has found.

Two different souls of the same crimson hues,  
One knew light and the other knew the blues,  
One knew happiness, one witnessed pain,  
The latter knew red flowers, the former, orange planes.  
Two different souls but of same crimson hues,  
To live as one's self, or to die? The same paths to choose,  
Each seeks love, a hand to stop their fall,  
Perhaps two different crimson souls aren't different after all.


End file.
